Goosey Night
by VikkiStarr
Summary: Stephanie Tanner is forced to go out on Goosey Night.
1. Gia

As we all know, Goosey Night is the night before Halloween, when some naughty people go out, spray paint property, toilet paper houses, and things like that. Well, on this very night in the year 1995, when little Stephanie Tanner was only 12 years old, she wasn't being a little angel for sure. This is how the day started...

"Hey Tanner," yelled a rude smoker named Gia. "Ya know tomorrow's Goosey Night, don't you?"

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Stephanie, hoping Gia wasn't trying to get her into doing something bad. But she did.

"Well, you're coming with me and my friends,"Gia said, which showed she had bad grammar. "That is, unless you're chicken."

Stephanie stared at Gia nervously. "Uh.... Well... Um... I can't!" Stephanie spat out. "I have to go visit my uh.. Grandma. She's in the hospital."

"Right..." Gia began to move toward Stephanie. "Chicken! Chicken," Gia yelled out so suddenly Stephanie jumped. The gang joined in."Chicken! Chicken!" they all yelled. "Bawk, bawk!"

Poor Stephanie just couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! I'll do it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Good..." Gia said, her voice sounding like an evil witch from a fairytale. "Meet us tomorrow after school by Mr. Matthew's and I'll tell you our plan. At that moment the second bell rang. Stephanie didn't even realize she was standing by her classroom. She grabbed her books and ran into room three.


	2. Detention

"Sorry I'm late again," Stephanie said to an annoyed looking Mrs. McCall.

"That's the third time this week," Mrs. McCall said sternly, while placing a big L next to Stephanie's name. "Jenny isn't here today, but you're still late. I'm going to have to send you to detention to catch up on morning work. That'll teach you not to be late next time."

Stephanie took her detention slip from the teacher and glumly began to walk toward the detention room. As Stephanie walked down the long hall, she thought about her best friend, Jenny home sick with the flue. Stephanie hoped Jenny would get better by Halloween, which was on Saturday, but she didn't think Jenny's flue would go away in two days. Stephanie was doing so much thinking, she didn't see Mr. Matthews, the school principal, walking down the hall.

"Why are you wandering around? Go back to class!" Mr. Matthews yelled.

Stephanie tried to swallow down the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. When she finally got rid of it, she murmured," I'm going to detention."

Mr. Matthews looked down at Stephanie. "Aren't you D.J.'s sister?"

Stephanie hated when people asked her that question. Her sister was chosen for morning announcements when she was in Junior High, and everyone in the school knew her personally. "Yes, I am," Stephanie sighed.

"I knew you two looked alike. Well, why were you sent to detention? You look like a bright young girl." the principal was curious.

"Thanks," Stephanie said. Then she remembered Mr. Matthew's question. "I was late three times this week. I guess I talk so much in the hallway, I ..." Then Stephanie thought about Gia, but continued, "don't pay attention to the bell."

"Well run along then," said Mr. Matthews. "You need to get to work."

So Stephanie walked into the detention room, but she knew Mr. Matthews wasn't too mad with her.

She entered the Junior High detention room for the first time, and the first thing she saw was a fat, old man staring at the class. The small room had no desks in the center. There was one desk in each of the four corners of the room, and there were several other desks placed against the wall, so that when you sit down you don't see the rest of the room. She took another quick glance around, and saw Gia sitting in one corner, and a few other boys and girls, but none that she recognized from the back. Suddenly she heard the man's voice., which was rough and loud.

"GO SIT DOWN OVER THERE AND GET TO WORK! WHEN YOU'RE DONE, GO TO YOUR TEACHER AND BRING BACK A SIGNED NOTE THAT SAYS YOU ARE FINISHED. THEN YOU DON'T GOTTA COME BACK TILL NEXT TIME. GOT IT?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered, her face pale and frightened. She was praying that there wouldn't be a next time. She sat down and got to work, but it was hard for her to concentrate. Once in a while she would turn her head to look at Gia. Gia would stare back. Then the old man who never mentioned his name would yell,"CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS! DO YOU WANT TO STAY HERE THROUGH LUNCH AND RECESS?"

Both girls shook their heads and got back to work. About an hour passed when Stephanie finally finished. She went back to her classroom and handed the workbook to Mrs. McCall. "Nice work," said the teacher, and handed Stephanie a note. She went back to the detention room, but returned to Mrs. McCall again. Then it was time for Science, Stephanie's favorite subject, except for lunch and recess of course.


	3. The Plan

Stephanie began her walk toward Mr. Comer's room. It wasn't a very long walk; his room was only across the hall, but someone stopped her.

"Remember our deal." Gia whispered to Steph. "Meet me in front of Mr. Matthew's. Ya don't show up, you'll see what will happen. See ya!"

That made Stephanie shiver. She ran into her science teacher's classroom, hoping she wasn't late for the second time today. Luckily she wasn't.

After science it was time for lunch. It was really boring without Jennifer. Stephanie realized that this is the first time Jenny was absent this year. Gia and the gang called Stephanie over to sit with them, and she just couldn't refuse.

"Okay Tanner, Mickey tell her the plan," Gia commanded to her best friend.

"Alright. We meet by Mr. Matthew's tomorrow at seven. Karen and I will tepee the house. You and Gia will spray paint his lawn, and Mandy, you'll be the lookout. Got it girls?"

Everyone nodded, including Stephanie, because she had no choice.

"Oh, yeah," Gia added, "If you don't show up, or if you dare tattle, you won't have a very HAPPY Halloween, and that means you Tanner."

Stephanie shivered at that thought, but she merely nodded once more.


	4. Jenny's Thoughts

That night when Stephanie got home from school, she called Jennifer. "Hi Jen," Stephanie said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks," Jenny answered. "So what happened at school today?"

"Uhh, well... nothing much." Stephanie answered guiltily. But then she realized she wanted to tell the story to Jenny. "Well, actually, there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Alright, go ahead," said Jenny.

"Well, Gia is forcing me to go out with her on Goosey Night. I really don't want to, but she said if I don't go with her, I wouldn't have a very happy Halloween. Well what do you think of that Jen."

"Oh gosh! That's horrible. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid there isn't, but I think I should tell someone else."


	5. No Advice

"Now who should I tell?," Stephanie said to herself. "I can't tell Uncle Jesse, or Joey, and I definitely can't tell dad. So I have to tell one of my sisters. I don't think Michelle will be any help at all." Michelle was Stephanie's seven year old sister. "Oh! I know."

She ran into her seventeen year old sister D.J.'s room. "Hey Deej,I need help."

"Not now Steph," D.J. answered. Then she continued talking to her best friend Kimmy. "So Cathy Santony actually kissed Kevin Green? Oh my god!"

"D.J. it's a major emergency! Please?" Stephanie begged.

"Alright Stephanie, tell me your problem." D.J. said bye to Kimmy and hung up the phone.

Stephanie looked up at D.J. , and told her the story. "So what should I do?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Stephanie, you have to tell dad." D. J. Answered softly.

"No! I can't. He'll call up Gia's mom and Gia will beat me up. Please don't tell dad Deej. Please!" Stephanie screamed out.

"Okay, I won't tell dad. But unfortunately, there's no other way I can help you."

"Alright." Stephanie walked up to her room and sat down to do homework. After that her dad called everyone to dinner, so Stephanie went downstairs.

While the family was eating, Danny (Stephanie's dad) noticed the look on Steph's face. "What's the matter Stephanie?"

" Nothing. I'm just tired that's all. May I be excused? I wanna go to bed." Stephanie mumbled.

"Go ahead. Good night Stephanie." Danny said.

"Good night," Stephanie answered, and went to bed, but it took her long to fall asleep.


	6. Lies

The next morning at school Stephanie was in a horrible mood. She hated Gia, and she hated Gia's friends. But mostly, she hated herself.

"Why didn't I just stand up for myself?" Stephanie would cry.

All of Stephanie's teachers realized something was wrong with her. "What's the matter?" They would ask, or, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Stephanie lied every time someone asked her that.

At lunch, Stephanie wanted to escape Gia, so she had to eat her lunch in a bathroom stall. It was terrible, and uncomfortable. When she saw a roach run across the wall, she jumped out immediately.Stephanie hated bugs. Three popular girls were in the bathroom putting on makeup at the moment, and they all giggled when they saw Steph jump out.

Stephanie tried not to pay attention, but tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally she heard the bell ring and threw her PB and J sandwich into the trash can. "Six more hours," she whispered to herself.

The rest of the day was not much different, except when Stephanie was walking down to last period language arts, Gia came up to her. "Remember Tanner, seven sharp," she whispered.

Stephanie gulped, but cotinued walking. Language arts slowly passed by. Finally, in an amount of time that felt like three hours, the bell rang. Everyone jumped to their feet and went home.

When Steph got home, everyone was there but Michelle, who had a longer school day. "Hi everybody," Stephanie sighed.

"Steph," Danny said, "For the past to days you've been acting weird. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine," Stephanie lied again. "It's just that I really want Jenny to get better.

"Honey, I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know," she answered quietly. "I'll go do my homework."

Stephanie was concentrating on her homework for a really long time, when she realized it was already 6:30. She told D.J. not to tell dad, and Deej said she wouldn't, but she really wasn't sure she could promise that.

"Bye dad," Stephanie said. "I'm going for a walk with my friends."

"Okay Steph," Danny answered. "I'm trusting you not to get into any of that goosey night business. Be back in an hour."

"Ok,"Stephanie managed to say. Then she stepped out the back door, and began to cry.


	7. Worry, Worry, and more Worry

Stephanie cried for a little while longer. She tried to hold back her tears while walking down the San Francisco streets. She walked down a busy street, and turned the corner to a calmer block later on. She turned again on the next corner and found Mr. Matthew's house the second one down. It was impossible to miss, since Gia and the gang were standing right in front of it. Stephanie was almost positive that no one was home since they don't have a garage, and she found no cars in the driveway.

"Hey Steph, you actually showed up." Gia didn't use Stephanie's last name this time.

"H-h-hey G-Gia," Stephanie stammered. Her heart was beating so fast and hard, and Stephanie wanted to run back home and tell her dad what's been going on. But it was too late now. If Steph would've tattled, Gia would beat her up.

"Here Stephanie," Karen handed her a large can of spray paint. "Try it out."

Stephanie pressed the button at the top of the can, and a thin line of turquoise spray paint came out.

"In case you're planning of doing this kind of stuff, we'll show you how it's done. I decided we should tepee the tree, and graffiti the house, since teepeeing it may take all night." As Mickey said this tossed a roll of toilet paper over the house.

Meanwhile at home...

D.J walked around the house, not knowing what to do. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell dad, but D.J. was very worried. "What happens if the police sees her?" D.J thought. "Or if Steph gets hurt? Stephanie will be mad at me, but I might be saving her life." D.J. couldn't manage. "Dad!" she called.

Danny Tanner came rushing up into D.J. 's room. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Stephanie. She... she..."D.J. was afraid to continue.

A worried look came upon her dad's face. "She what?"

"Stephanie isn't out with her friends. She's out destroying Mr. Matthew's house. But please..."

Danny interrupted Deej in the middle of the sentence. "We'll talk later. Get in the car."


	8. Danny's Anger

"How could she do such a thing?" Danny said out loud as he began driving toward Mr. Matthew's.

"Dad," D.J. tried to explain. "It wasn't really her fault. One girl threatened Steph, and she didn't know what to do. Please don't get too mad at her."

"Get mad at her?" Danny said. "I'm gonna ground her for life!"

"But Dad..." D.J. wanted to protest, but Danny stopped her.

"Deej listen, Stephanie has been lying to me, and I told her I'm trusting her. She could've asked an adult for help."

"But what if this kid hurt her?" D.J. questioned.

"No one would touch Steph. It was just a threat, but if this girl really did hit Steph, she would get suspended. The teachers always keep an on eye on the students ."

At that they drove up to the principal's house. His tree was covered in toilet paper, and the lawn had several horrible things scribbled on it. The girls were trying to get Stephanie to write something, so she was about to press the button on the jar, but right before she pressed it she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hold it right there!" Danny called out. Gia and the gang began to run immediately. Stephanie froze. She wanted to run too, but it was too late.

"Don't be too hard on her," D.J. said, but Danny didn't pay attention.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner! Come here this instant!"

Stephanie slowly inched toward the car, keeping her head down. She opened the door, and climbed into the backseat. She turned to look at D.J. Deej frowned. Then Danny began...

"How could you do this? I trust you, and you lie to me. I can't believe this. It's so not like you. What if you got hurt? You're lucky I stopped you, and not the police."

Stephanie was ashamed. "But Dad..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You are not going anywhere this Halloween! And you are going to make a phone call to Mr. Matthews tomorrow and apologize.

"But Dad," Stephanie protested. "He doesn't know I did it."

"Well he's going to have to find out." Danny answered strictly.


	9. Will Crying Help?

Both girls stayed silent until they got home. When they reached the house, Stephanie jumped out of the car and ran straight to her room. D.J. followed, and Danny came in later on. Stephanie jumped onto her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could D.J. tell? She promised she wouldn't.

Then Stephanie heard little footsteps down the hall. "Oh great. Now Michelle is coming," Stephanie thought.

Seven year old Michelle came running into the room. "What's wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing. I would just like to be left alone. Okay?" Stephanie tried to kick Michelle out kindly as possible.

Michelle just frowned and went away.

Next, D.J. came into the room. "I'm really sorry Steph. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so I had to tell Dad."

"Right," Stephanie said sarcastically. "Now what's going to happen to me at school tomorrow?"

"Steph, it was only a threat. Don't worry, no one will touch you." D.J. said. She tried to come up with a story, but nothing came to mind.

"Well I still won't be trick-or-treating this year."Stephanie said sadly.

"I know Dad overreacted. I'll try to talk him into letting you go." D.J. explained.

"Okay. But the biggest problem is that I have to explain everything to our school principal. What am I supposed to say?"Stephanie cried.

"Stop thinking about all that stuff. We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow." D.J. said as she walked out of the room.

Stephanie stayed quiet and relaxed for a while. "At least the worst part is over. I don't have to deal with Gia anymore today." The phone rang, interrupting Stephanie Tanner's thoughts.

She picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Steph. I have great news." It was Jen. "I'm not sick anymore. Now we could go

trick-or-treating together."

"No we can't!" Stephanie cried out.

"What's the matter?"

"I told Deej about the plan, and she told Dad. He caught me. Now my punishment is no trick-or-treating. I also have to call Mr. Matthews and apologize. What do you think about that?

"Oh gosh! No offence, but your dad is definitely overreacting. I'm really sorry Stephanie. I'm not going trick-or-treating alone. Hold on a sec.

"Bedtime Jennifer." Stephanie heard Jen's mom yell.

"I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," Stephanie said and hung up the phone.

"Bedtime girls!" She heard Danny yell from downstairs. Stephanie got into heard PJs and went to sleep.


	10. Apologies

The next morning, before Stephanie woke up, D.J. went to talk to Danny. "Morning Dad," Deej said.

"Good morning," Danny answered while wiping the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to talk,"D.J. said unexpectedly.

"Sure. I've got time." Danny answered.

"Well it's about Stephanie. Why were you so hard on her? It's just peer pressure Dad. You can't yell at her that much. It will most likely happen again, and next time she just won't know what to do. She'll be afraid of the bullies, and she'll also be afraid of you. Oh, and she obviously won't ever tell me about her problems again. And what about those other kids? They deserve the punishment you gave Steph,"D.J. was very hopeful.

Danny stood there for a moment. "Deej," he whispered. "I'm your dad here. I really don't care about those other girls. I care about my kids, and they need to be disiplined properly. I'll think about the talk we had, alright?"

D.J. nodded, and left the room.

Danny wiped his forehead. "I need a little break," he thought, and sat down on one of the wooden dining room chairs. Suddenly thoughts popped into his head.

"YOU AREN"T GOING ANYWHERE THIS HALLOWEEN! AND YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A PHONE CALL TO MR MATTHEWS... MR. MATTHEWS... MR. MATTHEWS..." Danny heard himself say. Then he jumped. "Whoa! Deej was right. I was way to mean to Steph. I better go talk to her." Danny raced up the steps. Stephanie was on her way to the bathroom.

"Steph, we need to talk." He called out.

"What?" Stephanie yelled back.

"Look Stephanie. You have every right to be mad at me. But I wanted to apologize."

Stephanie began to smile, but it disappeared instantly.

"I'll call Mr. Matthews for you, and you can go trick-or-treating." Danny said.

Stephanie was filled with joy. She called Jenny, and told her the story right away. They decided to meet at six by their school. Both girls were excited.

"Steph, you aren't getting away that easy, you did something wrong, so you AND the other girls will help clean Mr. Matthews lawn. I'll make sure their mothers are aware of this." Danny told her.

"Okay Dad," Stephanie answered happily. She was too excited to care about doing a little bit of cleaning.


	11. Horror

Stephanie was really excited. She grabbed the phone and called Jennifer right away. "Hey Jen, Guess what!" Stephanie yelled out. "I'm going Trick-or-Treating after all!"

"That's great!" Jenny was excited. "What got your Dad to change his mind?"

"I don't really know. I think it was thanks to Deej. But it doesn't really matter." Stephanie answered. " I'll see you on Green Street at six tonight. Okay?"

"Sure." Jenny answered. "I gotta go eat. Bye."

Stephanie hung up and went to D.J.'s room. She had to apologize. D.J. was talking to her best friend, Kimmy Gibbler, on her very own private phone line. Stephanie waited. In about two minutes D.J. said bye and hung up. "What is it Stephanie," she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize. You know, for going out on Goosey Night with a weird gang, and trying to get you to keep it a secret. You had every right to tell dad, and I'm happy you did. I can't imagine what could've happened if Dad hadn't caught me. Thanks Deej."

D.J. smiled. "Apology excepted.

Next Stephanie went downstairs to eat.

That evening Stephanie met Jennifer on Green Street by the big food mart. They found a nicely decorated house and rung the doorbell. A little old lady opened the door and handed both girls a candy apple. Steph and Jenny thanked the lady and continued walking down the block. Then, the most horrible thing happened.

Gia and Mickey where walking down the same street several yards away. They were dressed as hideous looking witches. Not like the costume was necessary, since they already were witches in the first place.

Stephanie grabbed Jennifer and they ran into the nearest shop.


	12. Mrs Gia's Mom

"I don't think they saw us," Jennifer said optimistically.

"I hope not," Stephanie whispered. They hid by a huge pile of paper towels. The store clerk was munching on an apple and talking on the phone. The girls guessed that he hadn't even noticed them enter. Several minutes later, Gia and Mickey came into the store. Stephanie's heart stopped.

Stephanie and Jen looked up. They couldn't help laughing. Gia's mother was right behind them! "Girls, what do you have to say to Stephanie?" Gia's mom said.

"Sorry," they whispered, and ran out. Stephanie and Jennifer got up, and continued trick-o-treating. They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
